legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Black Host Saga
LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Black Host Saga, also known as LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Black Host Saga and Zadkiel Saga, is the third saga of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, which is the second half of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. It is the 8th Saga of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow overall, written by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions, and would be produced after LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Dreyfuss Saga. This story shows Ichabod's fight against Black Host, fallen angels and artificial guardians created by the Hidden One, and they tried to bring back the evil God and his reign of terror. This is also the return of the Future Gregory Grape and the Mask of Astaroth ever since their absence after LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, but both has character developments due to the influence of their hosts. This saga continues the unfinished tale after the fourth season of Sleepy Hollow, following the original TV series' cancellation. It's also the The ending would marks the first time Ichabod staying in another country beside the United States (which is China) instead of coming back to Sleepy Hollow, paving way for the next saga. This saga also marks the formal debut of John Dee. It will also reveal Misha Kruezeva's origin story and her connection to the Hidden One's Army. ''Summary'' ''Arc 1 - Kraken Arc'' Protagonists: Ichabod Crane & Diana Thomas ''Arc 2 - Ocean Liner Arc'' Protagonists: Carl Robinson, Noelle Bor, Lara Thomas & Misha Kruezev After the defeat of the Kraken, Ichabod looked for a way to defeat Jobe reclaim his soul, but he agreed that the heroes of Team Witness had celebrated their victory upon a luxury liner, Crux, until an insane laughter occured... before one of the passengers were found murdered... ''Arc 3 - Vampire Chronicles Arc'' Protagonists: Dragonia Dragonfruit & Gregory Grape (Villain Protagonist) Deep inside his prison cell, Gregory Grape struggled against his inner Black Demon while trying to figure a way to bring back Abbie Mills, as well as many more lives. By accident, Gregory discovered that Sascha Vykos had worked with the Black Host, according to Kristen Kiwifruit. Vykos stored the souls of some civillian victims who died in Anti-Christ War into vampire creatures. Inspired by this, Gregory decided to start his own insane but well-intentioned plan in order to free their souls from Vykos and returned them back to life. In the meantime, Beatrice had succubbed into the influence of the Mask of Astaroth, but Gregory captured her and used her power to create a reality game, known as Vampire Chronicles, gouging people into killing vampire zombies as much as possible, in order to bring back those whom they loved. Enraged at Gregory's attempt in playing life and horrified by his insanity, the Mask/Beatrice decided to finish Gregory off, while Dragonia Dragonfruit faced his old friend to end Gregory's misery forever, so that the souls would be free. To save Vykos' victims and himself, Gregory Grape decided to play the role of villain. His last dance would draw an end to the long-time suffering and conflict inside his mind. ''Arc 4 - Phantom Knight Arc'' Protagonist: Misha Kruezev ''Arc 5 - Black Host Arc'' Protagonist: All Heroes ''Episodes'' ''Arc 1 - Kraken Arc'' *''Episode 1 - Kraken'' *''Episode 2 - Feilian the Wind'' *''Episode 3 - Allies... or Not'' *''Episode 4 - Black Host Clan'' *''Episode 5 - Invitation'' ''Arc 2 - Ocean Liner Arc'' *''Episode 6 - Trip to China'' *''Episode 7 - Scream'' *''Episode 8 - Crow Faux's Return'' *''Episode 9 - Crow's Nether'' *''Episode 10 - Lara VS. Cuav'' *''Episode 11 - Welcome to China'' ''Arc 3 - Vampire Chronicles Arc'' *''Episode 12 - Gregory's Escape'' *''Episode 13 - Mask of Astaroth'' *''Episode 14 - Vykos' Prisoners'' *''Episode 15 - Stone of Miracle'' *''Episode 16 - Vampire Chronicles'' *''Episode 17 - Beatrice's Resolutions'' *''Episode 18 - Beatrice VS. Gregory'' *''Episode 19 - Dragonia VS. Gregory'' *''Episode 20 - Gregory's Last Gift'' ''Arc 4 - Phantom Knight Arc'' *''Episode 21 - Cerise Crew'' *''Episode 22 - Misha's Past'' *''Episode 23 - Misha the Phantom Knight'' *''Episode 24 - Pandora's Last Call'' *''Episode 25 - Hidden One's Legacy'' *''Episode 26 - Writer of Grand Grimoire'' *''Episode 27 - Fallen Zadkiel'' *''Episode 28 - Jobe's Return'' ''Arc 5 (Final) - Black Host Arc'' *''Episode 29 - Jobe's Contract'' *''Episode 30 - His Last Dance'' *''Episode 31 - Black Host in Human'' *''Episode 32 - Hidden One's successor'' *''Episode 33 - Jobe VS. Black Host'' *''Episode 34 - Elemental Spirit Guides'' *''Episode 35 - Dragonia's Might'' *''Episode 36 - Misha's Resolution'' *''Episode 37 - Cordelia's Wish'' *''Episode 38 - Lunar Coven's Return'' *''Episode 39 - In China (Final)'' *''Episode 40 - Shadowmantle (Bonus)'' ''Gallery'' ''Trivia'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Jester of Chaos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkFallen Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Black Host Saga Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Story Arcs